<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random One Shots by Cherice_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010227">Random One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherice_18/pseuds/Cherice_18'>Cherice_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, One Piece, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherice_18/pseuds/Cherice_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is self explanatory. As I keep adding, I'll add the tags so people can find them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin POV:</p>
<p>I've always lived my life the way my parents wanted me to. They always told me to go to school and make good grades. Always do the right thing and treat people with respect. Tonight is not about that. Tonight I go against that and live my life. I've finally moved out of my parent's house and have my own place. I pay my taxes and my own bills with a great paying job as a secretary for an electronics company's CEO. I'd like to thank my mother for my determination and brains and also this ass that is going to get wrecked tonight.</p>
<p>My company sent me out to Seoul to help celebrate the company's fifth anniversary and all its success. I've partied with blue-collar fucks for about a week and I'm slowly dying away. Last night was the company's last hoorah before heading back to headquarters and getting back to making the company better than ever. Tonight is my last night in Seoul, where I don't have to worry about my boss calling me about a meeting or helping set up something in the morning. I can do whatever I want and in the words of my best friend, Hoseok, <b><i>get the fuck laid.</i></b></p>
<p>Looking at the clock and then into the mirror at my outfit, I figure that I'm ready. "What do you think, Hoseok?" I ask my best friend, who is on Facetime, helping me get laid. "As long as your ass looks great, we're golden," he says and I scoff, turning to look at him. "I'm kidding. You look great! I'm glad I forced you to bring your leather pants and that shirt." he says referring to the loose striped shirt and leather pants he bought me at the mall a few weeks ago when we discussed this night. I look myself over in the mirror as I adjust the sleeves and sequin jacket. "Oh, the choker!" I say as I race to my suitcase to rummage for the finishing touch for my outfit. "Well don't let me hold you up. You go out and find someone to tap that ass! Don't let the standards drop though!" Hoseok yells as I race back to the mirror after finding the matching choker. I place it around my neck and smile at Hoseok. "Most importantly be safe Jimin," he says, and I nod. I may be doing something out of my comfort zone a little, but I definitely know to be safe; I have a life to get back to. I don't plan on pushing it too much tonight. "Call you tomorrow after I've been plowed," I tell him, and he chuckles as I end the call. I grab my phone off the hotel mirror and look at myself in the mirror once again. I do look good, and so does my ass; thank you, Hoseok. I then text my co-worker who will watch over me in this endeavor.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I'm ready. Heading downstairs! (read at 10:43 pm)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I'm down here waiting on you! You lucky I'm just now ordering the Uber. (read at 10:44 pm)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>I love you hyung. (read at 10:44 pm)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>My man is the only one who can say that; get down here Park. (read at 10:46 pm)</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I chuckle at his text as I grab my mini wallet and phone charger. I check to make sure my room key is in my wallet and I head out the door. I get into the elevator with a few people who look like they're about to party as well. We reach the lobby and I look around for my co-worker, Yoongi. Ironically, he and Hoseok have been dating for a while and he promised his lover to watch over me carefully, knowing how I get when I'm drunk; I can handle my alcohol but once I've reached my limit, people are in for a treat.</p>
<p>I then spot him happily texting away with that same monotone face on. "Yoongi-hyung!" I call and he looks up and then he looks surprised. I walk over to him and give him a twirl. "Wow, Hoseok was right about your ass. It's great!" he says and I hit his shoulder. "You better stop before I tell Hoseok you said that not in his presence," I tell him, smirking and he smirks back, getting up. "You of all people should know that's no threat. Uber's outside," he tells me and we walk out of the hotel, ready to get our party on.</p>
<p>"So what are your standards for tonight Jimin?" he asks me as we near the club. "Great question. I want someone who is willing to do this for one time and one time only. I have a life back in Busan that I need to keep straight, considering my taste." I say making Yoongi groan at the joke. "But seriously I'm looking for a good time but the person needs some standards of his own. They basically need to check off some boxes in my mind." I tell him, and he nods. I may have explained that a little too vague but I want someone who is somewhat built, looks like they're having fun, and not willing to tie strings to any of this. This is for one night and one night only.</p>
<p>We arrive at the club named Crescent Sun. It has a 4.9 rating, so we decided to head on out here. I look at the entrance and see the line waiting to get in. "Got your pass?" Yoongi asks, and I hold up my hotel keycard. Our company is pretty big so employees, especially those on this trip, are getting special treatment in all sorts of places. We walk up casually to the door, disregarding the stares and chants of "back of the line." I see the bouncer, and he laughs. "Sorry ladies, back of the line. Wait like everyone else," he says and I giggle as I look at Yoongi. I walk up to the bouncer and smirk. "What will it take for you to allow me and my friend in ahead of all these bozos?" I ask, slightly flirting with him. He's totally not my type, but I just want to tease.</p>
<p>"Nothing. Back of the line, now," he says and I shake my head. "Alright Jimin, just show him the card and let's go," Yoongi says as he passes me, holding up his keycard and getting let in by the other bouncer. "You're no fun hyung!" I say yelling at him and then looking at the bouncer. I show my keycard and he lets me in. "I won't tell that to CEO Po, okay?" I tell him and then I head in behind Yoongi. Music is blasting and the bass is booming in the place. I look around and see the dance floor filled with people and the upper level filled with people as well. Strippers are doing their thing and drunk businessmen are doing the same. I head straight to the bar, knowing Yoongi went there first. I find him already getting his classic whiskey on the rocks. He sees me and gestures for me to come to sit next to him.</p>
<p>"What will it be sir?" the bartender asks me even before my ass cheek touches the barstool. "Manhattan please and make it very strong. I plan on getting laid tonight." I tell her and she smiles as she gets to work. "Well, you're in the right place. People are always getting laid around here. Even hooking up for good." she says and I shake my head as I look around the bar. "Nope, just looking for a one-time thing. It's my last night here." I tell her and she looks at me. "You work for Po's company too? Literally this place has been crawling with businessmen for the past week," she says sliding me my drink and me nodding as I take a sip.</p>
<p>I turn around with my drink and look around for some potential flings. There are cute guys, ugly guys, drunk ones, and others; none of them are catching my eye though. "How long have you been working here?" I ask her and she sighs. "About 6 years now. It's a little side job I do to pay the bills," she says and I nod. "So you know the regulars pretty well?" I ask and she chuckles. She leans across the counter and points towards the upper level to the right. "That is Ren Lu. He comes here every time a girl turns him down which happens to be every other day. You don't want him." she says and she continues to direct me around the bar, showing me the ones to go after and then ones to definitely stay away from.</p>
<p>I look around and spot someone drinking down a bottle. He's wearing a similar shirt to me but bigger. He looked a little bigger than me and by that huge smile he just showed to his friends, he looks like he's having fun. "I actually don't know him but telling by the way you're looking, he's someone to try," she says and I look at her. I take the last sip of my third Manhattan and look at Yoongi. "I'll stay here protecting my relationship and drinking until my limit; go have fun," he says sounding like a dad as he downs his second beer. I hop off my stool and start my way over there. Luckily for me, his friends depart as he sits down.</p>
<p>I turned away for a second and once I look back, he's gone. I'm confused and look around looking for him. I sigh as I can't find him and as I turn to head back to my stool, I bump into someone. My eyes closed for a second as I bumped into his chest. I look up and I'm shocked to see the person I was looking for. I could see his face clearer now that we were closer. His cute little nose was scrunched up and his plump lips caught my attention. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asks and I can hear the slight lisp in his voice; must be the alcohol trying to take over. "No problem. Looks like we had the same idea about stripes tonight?" I say, trying to start a little conversation to make him stay. He giggles and he nods. "Yeah although I look atrocious and you look like a sexy angel," he says and I blush a little, giggling. "No you don't, you look fantastic," I say looking over him again. I notice his hair is a tint of purple and that he has a cute little dimple shining through; he's officially a cutie.</p>
<p>"I'm Jimin," I say and he smiles. "Namjoon," he says and I nod. "So are you here with friends? What are you celebrating?" I ask him and he nods. "We're celebrating the first day of no more school. I graduated with my master's last weekend," he said and I was shocked. "You look so young! How old are you?" I ask. "I'm 24," he says and I immediately know he's a genius. "Well Einstein, congratulations," I tell him and he shakes his head. "My friends thought it'd be a good idea if Einstein let loose and I agreed," he said, rubbing his nape.</p>
<p>
  <b>(Listen to SuperM - No Manners with this next part)</b>
</p>
<p>Just as I was about to say something, a song comes on that catches our attention. "I love this song!" I say out loud and I soon notice that we both said it simultaneously. I look at him and smirk. "You listen to SuperM?" I ask and he scoffs. "Who doesn't? Lee Taemin is a god!" he says and I smile; a common thought we both share. "Well, I can't stand here and let this song play. Are you coming?" I ask as I head to the dance floor, joining the other lovers of the new k-pop group of superstars. I look back and see him smirk, following me. I take his hand as I lead him to the dance floor. We can't get far so I put us towards the back of the dance floor.</p>
<p><b>차갑게 말해 with no manners.</b> The lyrics to the song put me in a trance as I start to sway to the beat. I look up to see him standing there, awkwardly swaying to the beat. I giggle and he notices. "What?" he yells over the music. "You look a little uncomfortable," I say and he shrugs. "I couldn't say no to you. You're tempting," he says and I blush a little more. I grab his hands and place them on my hips. He's not prepared for it but I am; he needs to let loose a little, more than he already has. And I think it's time for the fun to begin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namjoon POV:</p>
<p>"Loosen up, Einstein," he says, and I look into his eyes. They're a mixture of mischief and lust that are just drawing me in. I can't lie and say this guy isn't intoxicatingly beautiful. From his shining grey hair to his swaying hips which happen to be in my grasp, he's just intoxicating. We sway to the beat of the song, mouthing the lyrics to the song. I soon loosen up a little and let my body be controlled by the music. One thing comes to another and soon, my hands are getting lower and lower. As the song plays, I see him playing with me by mouthing the lyrics of the song, as sensually as he can. He occasionally grinds up on me, sparking my fantasies more. I notice where we are in the song and I smirk, letting him know that he's in for it with this next verse. I slightly pick him up, letting him wrap his legs around my body loosely before rapping the next part.</p>
<p><b>"Bouncing in my backseat, you look so 센치"</b> I rap as I stare into his eyes. He obviously didn't expect it but he immediately starts to love it. I rap the lyrics like their mine and toy with him the same way. I stroke his cheek and grab his waist, squeezing it tighter., He bites his lip, making me smirk and bite mine. Soon the song is over, but he's still in my arms. I look at him and he looks breathtaking. I don't know what came over me but I grab his face and lean him in slowly as the next song plays.</p>
<p>
  <b>(Now listen to NCT U - Baby Don't Stop)</b>
</p>
<p>The title of the song fits my mood right now because I seriously don't want this to stop. We retract, a little and we're both breathing a little harder than we were before we got here. He smirks, and so do I. "You're gonna give Taeyong a run for his money like that." Jimin tells me, and I chuckle. As the song plays, I, yet again, mouth Taeyong's parts, putting Jimin deeper into the trance fo temptation and lust. As the song comes to an end, I put him down, and he immediately grabs my hand. I chuckle as he drags me somewhere. He then stops and looks at me. "Are we thinking, the same thing?" he asks me, and I chuckle. I bend down, to his level, and kiss him again, not getting enough of those plump lips. I want us to go further with this, even if it is for one night. The alcohol has caught up with me and my dick is talking more than it, ever has; I'll allow it for this night. "Great," he says once we pull away. He continues to drag me to the bar and he stands in front of some man; he must be his friend.</p>
<p>"Hyung, this is Namjoon. I'll call you when I get back to my room," he says and I look at his hyung. He looks up at me and I can tell he's a little tipsy but not enough to say what he does next. "Please make sure that he gets back to his place alright? He has a flight at 4:00 pm tomorrow. Be sure to use protection and don't hurt him unless he asks for it." he says looking dead at me and I nod. "Promise I will," I say, knowing that he's being a great friend and looking out for Jimin. Jimin nods and grabs his jacket. He looks at me and smiles. "Did you bring anything?" he asks me and I nod. "My jacket is with my friends over there," I say pointing to our table and he nods. I then lead the way to my friends.</p>
<p>"Whose this Namjoon?" my friend, Jungkook, who is wasted as all hell, asks me. "This is Jimin. I'll be back at the loft tomorrow. I'll text that I'm alive in, the group chat." I tell him and everyone else as I grab my jacket and down a shot of tequila. "Make sure of that hyung!" My other friend, Taehyung says as I intertwine my fingers with Jimin's and we head out the club. "So, what hotels are comfy around here?" Jimin asks, and I know the best one. I wave down a taxi and luckily get one. "After you," I say and he gets in. I sit next to him and close the door. "Take us to the Nite Hotel please," I say as I scan the fee from my phone. I then look beside me at Jimin. "The best place for tonight," I tell him and kiss his forehead. Before the driver pulls off, I put the privacy window up and ask him to tune us out.</p>
<p>As the ride starts, I place my arm around his small frame. "So, you work for Po Electronics?" I ask him, and he chuckles. "How'd you know?" he says, looking up at me, and I return the chuckle. "I saw you teasing the bouncer earlier. I was one of the "bozos" in line." I said, and he gasped. "I retract my statement about you being a bozo; everyone else is though," he says, and I laugh. The ride continues, and as I look at the screen, we have another 20 due to traffic. "I've never been to Busan. I've always wanted to go to the beach there," he said as we discussed his details of tomorrow. "Well, it's a great place. The food is great, and people are too," he says, and I smile. "I can see that," I say and he looks up at me not long before the make-out commences again. He's running his hands through my hair, turning me on even more. I rub up and down his body, more than ready to explore it once we get to this damn hotel.</p>
<p>Finally, we arrive, and we get out. "Namjoon, cover yourself!" he tells me, and you can definitely see my hard-on through my jeans; curse Taehyung, the stylist for putting me in these comfy, tight jeans. We get inside and head straight to the front desk. "One room please for one night," I tell the receptionist as Jimin wraps his arms around my waist. I don't know if it's the alcohol or his personality, but I love how touchy he is; it's super cute. "₩157,000 sir," she says, and I reach for my wallet before Jimin puts down his card, and she takes it. I look at him behind me, and he nods. "You paid for the cab. It's the least I can do. Also, I get a bonus for this trip anyway," he says, and she hands back his card and our room key. "Room 643. Have a great stay," she says, and I smile. "Thank you, and we will," I say as I grab his hand, intertwining our fingers and heading to the elevator.</p>
<p>We get on the floor, and we start to walk towards the room. "Not to be a bummer, but this is for one night, okay?" Jimin tells me, and I don't say anything. I know, it's for one night, and I intend to keep it that way. We get to the door, and I look at him. I lean down and kiss his cheek. I grab the card out of his hand and unlock the door. "I promise this is a one-night thing. I never break promises. Now then, let's make it the best night in Seoul you'll ever have." I said and he smiled. He pulls me down to kiss him and I wrap him around my waist. The door closes behind us but before we head to the bed, I put the sign up on the door. Soon clothes are being stripped off and Jimin is making noises that are at the top of the charts for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Next morning...</b>
</p>
<p>Jimin POV:</p>
<p>I shuffle in the sheets, not wanting to leave them. They're so soft and cool that I wish this was the bedsheets of my own bed. I then slowly open my eyes and see a tan figure's back and broad shoulders staring back at me. I initially freak out, thinking I'm stupid as hell but then the memories flood back. I smile as I remember the way this figure handled me last night, with so much care but also rough when I wanted it. I remember it lasting for hours and then us eventually giving up and looking at each other before falling asleep. I sit up and stretch a little to see the sun peeking through the curtains. I look at the clock and see that it's 11:00 am. I should probably head back. I then look down to see my phone on the charger, making my smile even bigger. I know I didn't do it so he's really looking out for me.</p>
<p>
  <b>I'm not dead. I'm at the Nite Hotel. Coming back in a few.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Great! You can tell me the details on the plane!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Get ready for the story.</b>
</p>
<p>I put my phone down as I feel the person beside me move. I look behind me and see his purple hair messy and his dimples showing as he yawns. Without the harsh lights or the darkness, Namjoon looks really cute; cuter than I thought. I smile as his vision focuses on me and he smiles back. "Hi," he says. "Hi," I say back. He sits up and stretches, leaning back against the headboard. Lord knows how many times that creaked last night. I then look down at his stomach which is somewhat toned. I can see the scratches I left. "Heading to the airport?" he asks and I nod. "Yeah, gotta get back to the grind of reporting to Mr. Po. Also sorry about all that," I tell him as I get up and wave to signify all the scratches I left on him. I look over to see my clothes on the couch and I start to put them on. "Oh, it's fine. They didn't hurt," he says and I smile, still being able to recollect every single detail of a few hours ago; that was really something. "But yeah, I have to get back to my place too. I have to go job hunting with my friend and I sadly can't reschedule," he says as I chuckle. We're really gonna be getting back to our normal lives, aren't we?</p>
<p>As I put my shirt on, I turn around to see him staring at me. I chuckle and continue to button my shirt. "Like something you see?" I ask, toying with him and he smiles. "Yeah, I do. I like it more this morning though," he says, making me blush uncontrollably. Luckily he can't see it when I turn back around. I then sit back on the bed as I see him put his shirt on. "I know this was supposed to be a one-night thing but can I ask you one more thing?" he asks and I honestly think the worst. He's really cute and nice but we both agreed. I look at him and he sighs. "Can I have one more kiss?" he asked and I honestly thought he was going to ask for my number. I get up off the bed and go over to his side. He paused all his actions as I stepped in front of him, my body in between his legs, and kissed his lips.</p>
<p>Something took over me and I couldn't pull away, neither of us could. We ended up making out again for like 10 minutes. His tongue intertwined with mine and our hands started to roam again like they did 10 hours ago. Finally, he pulls away and we stare at each other for a minute. I then decide to take the initiative and step away from him. "I'm gonna pee and then we can head out," I say and he nods. I walk to the bathroom and do my business. I come back out to see him grabbing his jacket and putting it on. I grab mine from the chair and grab my other belongings. "Make sure you have everything because room service likes to steal," he says and I chuckle at the statement as he looks under pillows for everything. He's frantically throwing things making sure that he isn't leaving a crumb of his stuff. "Past experience?" I ask and he nods, making me chuckle.</p>
<p>The elevator ride down and out the lobby was a little quiet since we only did glances every few seconds but overall it wasn't too awkward. Every time we glanced at each other, we either giggled or smiled. Once out on the street, we both started calling cabs. I guess I'm not good at it because he got his first. I watch him open the door and then gesture for me to get in. I smile at his gesture and get inside. He closes the door. "Be careful with this passenger," he tells the driver and before he walks away, I grab his wrist. "Thank you so much. Like seriously thank you for being so kind to me. You really did make last night special." I told him, saying that with my whole heart. Not most people would treat one-night stands like he treated me. He cleaned me afterward, made sure that I was set for the morning, and even gave me a little breakfast, even though it was a granola bar. He smiled and nodded. "No problem, I just kept my promise. Have a safe flight back to Busan," he said and then he gave the taxi two taps, sending it off. I watched out the window as he waved goodbye and started to call another cab.</p>
<p>"Where to sir?" the driver asked and I snapped out of the trance I was in. "Haven Suites please," I tell him and I stare back out the window, thinking of the person I just left. I really want to forget him but I can't. Those eyes, shoulders, and nothing can beat those dimples on his face. I can't even forget his name. Namjoon. It rolls off my tongue as I whisper it quietly to myself, making me smile. This is wrong though! This was supposed to be for one night but why can't I shake this feeling of wanting to continue it for so much longer. Do I really have to leave Seoul tonight?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namjoon POV:</p>
<p>
  <b>I'm fine guys. I'll be back in 30.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hurry up! Come solve Taehyung since he got too wasted last night!</b>
</p>
<p>I put my phone in my pocket as I looked out the window of the taxi. I expected to have fun last night but not that much fun. Jimin really made me experience some type of euphoria last night the minute I bumped into him. His scent, body movements, and just his personality all got me wanting more. Sadly, I won't see him anymore but what's eating me up, even more, is the promise I broke. I just couldn't end what happened last night on a "never see each other again" note. It's not my first time having a one-night stand but it's the first to leave an impression on me like that. I can't get his smile out of my head or his noises as he was under me. I also can't erase me putting my Instagram handle in the search bar and following myself. I rub my eyes and then sigh. We'll see how it goes Namjoon. Let's just hope I didn't fuck up again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>The "Devil Couple" is what they're called. Hearts of black they have.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a little while longer, babe," Kaito says to Ofélia as she adjusts herself on his lap. Arms crossed and not in the mood to be in his office, Kaito has to be careful about what he says. He's promised to take her shopping half an hour ago but he's been caught up with work. "The people I have right now can't cut through our enemies right now so I have to oversee these things," Kaito says as he rubs her sides, a tactic he's learned over the five years they've been together. Ofélia rolls her eyes at his antics as someone knocks on the door. "Come," Kaito says, changing his already deep tone, deeper.</p>
<p>The door opens to reveal four people, two of which who are somewhat beaten to a pulp and the other two without any scratches. "Here are the last two, sir. What should we do with them?" one of the men said, throwing one of the badly bruised on the ground. Kaito looks down at the men and scoffs. "Alex and Ollie I see. Want to handle this one, Lia?" he asks his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. She smirks and looks down at the men. "With pleasure, baby," she says as she stands from her seat on Kaito's lap to get closer to her next subjects.</p>
<p>Ofélia flips the strands of hair out of her face before speaking. "Alex Prime, a man Kaito, and I have trusted you for years now. You've been such a loyal friend to both of us and the Knights," she starts off. She then signals someone to hold his head up. She smirks as she comes face-to-face with him, groaning in pain. "Yet you have the audacity to come hereafter giving our product to a barbarian!" She yells at him. "H-he has no right t-to sit where he's sitting," Alex says, making Ofélia angrier than ever. She stands up and walks over to the side of the room, home of the many swords Kaito has at his disposal. Grabbing the katana blades, Kaito takes a cigar off the table lighting it to watch the scene that's about to unfold. Once Ofélia's angry, not even Kaito's hip rubs can calm her. Ofélia quietly goes to Alex and sighs. "Now you know that's a lie. Kaito's fought for the place just like you do but you failed. Kaito didn't." she says as she nears Alex. She puts the katana to her side and looks down on Alex; he could've sworn he saw the devil.</p>
<p>"Keep dirty things about my husband out of your mouth!" she says before slicking Alex's head clean off. His head goes flying to the other side of the room, hitting the wall and then hitting the floor. "If you know what's best for you Ollie, I advise you not saying stupid things like your friend," she says looking at the other helpless man on the floor that betrayed Knights. Ollie looks at her, begging for his life. "I promise if you that I will run away from here and never speak of this. Speak about anything that happened!" he said but before another word was out, his head was joining Alex's on the floor. Ofélia looks down and rolls her eyes. "No one said you could talk," she said as she wipes the blood of the katana on one of the now headless men's shirts. She turns to her husband, more annoyed than ever. "Can we go now?" she asks and Kaito smirks. He loves it when she's angry.</p>
<p>"Of course, love. Make sure to clean this up." Kaito says, rising from his seat and placing his arm around Ofélia as they leave his office. His subordinates salute them on their way out the office, and all the way to the car taking them to the local mall. Kaito opens the door for Ofélia and then gets in after her. As they ride off towards the mall, Ofélia sighs. "You gave him what he deserved, Lia. No need to be upset." Kaito says, rubbing her hand placed on his lap as she cuddles into his sides. "I know that, Kaito," she says, looking at her freshly done nails. "I'm just upset he made me lose time on my trip with my husband," she says, stroking his jacket made of fine material she picked out. Kaito chuckles as he kisses her forehead. "Well let's focus on the trip then shall we?" he says as the car stops in the parking lot of the mall. The door opens and Kaito gets out. He then proceeds to help Ofélia out when he senses something. "Wait here, love. Don't go inside just yet. I'll be 2 minutes." he says as he looks in the direction of his suspicions.</p>
<p>He runs over to the old building behind the mall. Its bricks are cracking and falling every day. He smirks as he sees a black coat go behind a pillar. "Come on out. I don't have time for a hunt." Kaito says crossing his arms. A few moments later, no one comes out, making Kaito more upset. "You behind the pillars closest to the walls, come out now!" Kaito says, picking his fingernails. He really doesn't have time for this. He's already angered Ofélia enough today.</p>
<p>Soon emerges goons from behind the pillars, some with swords and others with guns. "Now I can't go upsetting my wife anymore so tell me what you're doing here," he says, actually giving his prey a chance because Lia mad is something that he doesn't want; he knows it too well. "You killed our friend a few months back. We're doing the same." one of the men said and Kaito started taking off his jacket. He placed it on the piece of concrete beside him and looked at the men before him. Four people would be easy to get out of the way. "I don't know who your friend is but if I killed him, he deserved it," Kaito said. It must have angered one of the men because the one to his left came running at him, pocket knife ready to stab.</p>
<p>Kaito skillfully grabbed the man's arm, twisting it, making him drop the knife. He then punctures the man in three spots, putting him immediately to the ground. Kaito picks up the knife on the ground and stares at the three men around him. "So who didn't tell him I know where the pressure points are?" Kaito says and it sends everyone else at him. He sighs as he skillfully dodges their attacks. Flips the gun out of the man's hand, sends him flying to the ground, and into a piece of concrete; Kaito truly lives up to his name around the underground, calm devil. Lastly, he takes the man who expressed their motive and pins his arm behind his back and pushes him to the ground. He puts his shoes on his head, causing the man below him to groan. So much fear has never struck the man below him before; Kaito truly is the devil.</p>
<p>Bending down to his ear, he chuckles before he speaks his mind. "Now unless you want me to snap your arm or neck or both actually, I advise you to tell whoever sent you not to mess with me, okay?" Kaito says in a menacing tone, sending shivers down the man's spine. "Do you understand me?" Kaito says again and the man below him nods quickly. After a few moments, Kaito smirks as he breaks the man's arm and kicks him into the ground. He smiles at the groans from the four men as he grabs his untouched jacket, pulling it back on his back. He looks at his watch as he comes back to the car where his wife and chauffeur look his way. Ofélia has her arms crossed and Kaito smiles. "I'm sorry darling, I was five minutes. We can go inside the mall now. Where to first, my love?" he says, taking Ofélia's hand and kissing it. She smiles and intertwines her hand with his. "You didn't kill them, did you? You filled your quota already today," she asked, making her husband chuckle. "No but they wish they were," he says, making them both chuckle as they walk into the mall together. The most powerful couple in Los Angelos underground works, The Moon Devils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just a short little something I decided to post. See you next time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>A short one shot about Yoongi being the best person ever. Also, this was something I wrote to fill the void of me not having written anything in months. That's why it's so short so I hope you enjoy!</i>
</p>
<p>The three knocks I place on the door only make me more nervous than knowing the person who will answer the door. I've known Yoongi for almost my entire life and the fact that we live in the same area coincidentally makes me think fate is real. We always hung out after school and went to the movies, shopping; people almost thought we were a couple until we told them we weren't. Not going to lie, Yoongi is my type and I would date him but I think keeping our friendship the way it is will be better for the both of us.</p>
<p>Upon hearing the footsteps come closer to the door, the reality of why I'm here smacks me harder than he did. The door opens and the confused state on his face soon turns to rage. "Yoongi..." I said but before I could say anything else, he pushed past me roughly. I knew this would happen; why would I even come here knowing that he's like this. I follow him, wanting to avoid the worst case possible. "Yoongi please stop!" I yell and he turns around with anger written all over his face. "Why? So that bastard can put his hands on you again? Not while I'm alive Sooyoung!" Yoongi says as he turns back around, heading towards my apartment. "Violence won't solve this and you know that!" I yell to him, walking up behind him. He quickly turns around, breathing so hard that it sounds like he's been running.</p>
<p>"It will solve it enough for you to leave. How long has this been going on Sooyoung?" he asks, putting his hands on my shoulders. I look away from him, not wanting to remember when it started. It feels like it's been forever but I do remember when I was happy with Minhyung. "Tell me!" he yells, making me tense up. "A couple years maybe. I don't know." I tell him and he scoffs. "That's enough reason for me to go beat his ass. You're too fragile and kind-hearted to be with him. I don't care who he was when you started dating him but this is who he is now." he says pointing to my fresh bruises and cuts. A tear streams down my eyes as I know he's right. "Please Yoongi...don't hurt him." I tell him over my tears and he sighs. "But you deserve to get hurt is what you're going to say huh? Am I right Sooyoung?! Bullshit!" he says backing away in anger. I cry even harder, upset that I can't even protect myself from people that hurt me. It's been like this forever. My mother wasn't the best at showing affection and it most definitely got worse as she started drinking. It's the main reason I left Daegu after I graduated high school. Every time I go back, I avoid my neighborhood entirely. It brings back too many horrible memories of my mother and how no one was willing to help. Everyone except Yoongi. He'd comfort me all the time, no matter the time of night or location. He was always there for me.</p>
<p>He looked towards my apartment and then back at me. He comes back in front of me and lifts my head up with his finger. I look at him through glossy eyes as he pulls me in for a hug. I break down in his arms, a sight and motion we're both so used to being in that it hurts. It hurts that even 10 years later, it's still happening to me and we still always end up in this position. "He doesn't deserve you at all Sooyoung. It hurts me every time I see you cry, you know? That time you came running to our hideout when your mother yelled at you for not scoring high enough for her. All those times you'd knock on my window at 2am because she'd hit you after drinking. It hurts me so bad." he says and I cry harder into his chest, reliving those hurtful memories of home. He rubs my back and rests his chin on my head as we sway in the middle of the street at 1am.</p>
<p>"Does he go to work tomorrow?" Yoongi asks, after a few minutes of silent reassurance. I've gained some of my composure during this so I can answer him without sniffling. "He goes to work tomorrow around 7am. He's not gonna look for me tonight either. He never does." I tell him and he sighs. "We're gonna pack your stuff tomorrow. We're packing all of it and putting it in my storage unit. You're staying with me until you can solve this problem." he says and I nod, knowing he means divorce Minhyung. I totally agree and I'm lucky Yoongi was the person to finally push me to do it. "Okay." I say and he kisses the top of my head. "For now, let's get you taken care of." he says as he stops swaying us and looks at me. I smile, still having my head in his chest. "Thanks Yoongi." I say and he smiles. "Anything for you, Sooyoung." he says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>